The present invention relates generally to portable shower apparatus, and more particularly it relates to a portable camping shower with a manual cord operated valve in combination with a waterproof protective rain garment.
Campers, backpackers, soldiers and other persons who spend long perods of time away from civilization have long recognized the need for a portable shower facility which is preferably collapsible and easily packed with a minimum of space, such as, for carrying in a backpack or saddlebag. Numerous devices have been tried in the past with varying degrees of success. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,764 issued to Pritchet, U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,208 issued to Trial, U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,038 issued to Hooker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,430 issued to Andrews et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,409 issued to Gatley, all disclose collapsible waterproof fabric reservoirs with hoops at the top and shower head attachments at the bottom. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,312 issued to Figueroa discloses a portable shower with a foldable shower curtain and shower head arrangement for packing in a hand bag that also serves as a water reservoir. Also, the U.S. Pat. No. 785,233 issued to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,648 issued to Rutland, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,312 issued to Figueroa all include shower valves of various construction which are operated by pulling suspended chains or cords.
While all of the above-cited patents disclose portable or collapsible shower apparatus which have been successful in various degrees in meeting the needs for showers away from civilization, the present invention provides improvements in several respects. As mentioned above, a primary concern of most persons who spend time away from civilization is to be able to carry along with them the essential equipment necessary to survival and for some minimum level of creature comfort while not requiring so much space or weight as to become inconvenient and unduly cumbersome. One item often included and considered necessary for survival and comfort by many such persons is a waterproof protective rain garment such as a full-length slipover poncho, sometimes including a hood. The present invention utilizes the waterproof fabric of such a protective rain garment for the alternate function of a water reservoir for a portable shower, thereby eliminating the necessity to carry an additional piece of equipment. The invention also includes an improved shower head which can be operated with a pull cord or chain that is more compact, reliable, and convenient to use than those disclosed in the prior art.